Taking Chances
by TheUn-POP-ableBubble
Summary: Newly graduated from Konoha High School, Sakura Haruno finds herself attending Oto University without any of her friends. Change is tough. But with the help of a new friend, Sakura learns to trust herself a little more and take a chance. SasuSaku Drabble
1. Interruption

**Author's Note: **I've felt bad because I haven't posted anything in a while. So I've started something new again. This will be a drabble kind of series. I'll be telling a story, but the chapters will be pretty short. This is a modern day, AU fic and the characters are about 18 years old. I was inspired by Glee's version of Taking Chances by Celine Dion and I tried really hard to make a one-shot/songfic out of it but I failed miserably. -.- So instead, I'm gonna create a drabble series! Each chapter will start with a line of the song but it won't necessarily be in order. I don't expect this to be very long but we'll see how I roll with it. Please enjoy and please review!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not Naruto, not "Taking Chances"

* * *

**Taking Chances**

**1. Interruption**

_~Don't wanna be alone tonight on this planet they call Earth...~_

Lying on her side and cuddling with a stuffed dinosaur, Sakura let out a small huff and continued sulking her night away. She really did think that she was being rather immature about the situation but she also decided that no one ever declared as being above it. Sighing and letting a gentle tear roll down her cheek, Sakura clutched tighter to the stuffed stegosaurus that Tenten had won for her at a carnival two years ago. As her arms wrapped around the stego's neck, she remembered that she was wearing the orange tye-dye shirt that Naruto had made for her in his Home Ec class. It had turned out surprisingly bad but the material was soft and the color reminded her of him. Checking the elegant wrist-watch that Hinata had gifted her for her last birthday, the pinkette realized that she had been wallowing in self-pity and not-so-distant memories for forty minutes now. Sighing again, Sakura gazed out her apartment window and tried to remember how it had all happened.

She supposed one could say it had started five months ago, the day of High School graduation.

Finishing High School hadn't been what she expected. She had always heard of cheery times and celebrations but it hadn't felt like any of that. Sure, she was glad to be done with High School but… she hadn't expected the odd sense of separation between her and the graduating class. Their classes had been together for most of Junior High and were absolutely ecstatic when they met again at High School. But now that Universities and Colleges were thrown into the equation… Sakura realized that she probably wouldn't ever see most of these people again. She could've dealt with that easily though – she didn't even know most of the people very well – but she certainly wasn't expecting to head off to Oto University by herself without any of her friends.

She and her friends once had a dream to study at Oto form a band. She, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Naruto had spent so many afternoons 'jamming out' in her garage. Sakura could admit that they hadn't been all that great, but they had too much fun to care. Besides, they said, they could always improve while studying at Oto. Only, they weren't going to Oto anymore…

Ino had decided to become a hair stylist rather than a musical artist and was going across the country to Root University to study directly under Gai Maito, one of the most admired stylists in all of Japan. Tenten had gotten into Sand via Volleyball scholarship and decided to head over there to reunite with Temari, an old friend of hers. Hinata's father was sending her and her cousin _out _of the country to study business in hopes that one of them would take over Hyuga Inc. and Naruto had decided to stay in Konoha for a special Ramen Culinary program offered exclusively by Konoha University. Sakura was still adamant about going to Oto and while she was enrolled in a singing class, she really wanted to study under the medical wonder known as Kabuto Yakushi.

Mind still focused on the separation from her best friends, Sakura nearly missed the call her phone was alerting her of. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, Sakura answered and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that how you greet your favorite best friend after five months of not hearing squat from her? Geez, Forehead, I thought I trained you better than that."

Sakura sighed. As much as it was a relief to finally hear from the girl, she had interrupted her sulking time. "Sorry Ino."

"Hey, it's no problem… You okay Sakura? You didn't call me Pig." Count on Ino to be acute to Sakura's moods.

"Actually, I'm not doing too great."

"What's up?"

"Just lonely I guess. It's nothing that you should really concern yourself with."

"You sure? 'Cause I could afford to make a quick trip to Oto."

"No, don't be silly! I know you've been working hard and Oto's not exactly next door. It's really not that big a deal Ino."

"Well… okay. If you're sure about it."

"I'm sure. What'd you call for? I know there's gotta be a reason."

"Oh, yeah! Well, first off, I haven't called before now because Gai-sensei has just been an absolute beast; every day he pounds me down with next-to-impossible work that takes me at least five hours to complete! But I've finally gotten through the first gate and -"

"Hold on, the first what?"

"Gate. Gai-sensei has this really weird system for training all of his recruits and he's named it 'The Eight Gates'. Don't ask me how his genius mind works! Anyway, I've finished the first one after five months of hard training and from what I hear, the second gate isn't nearly as bad as the first one. But that's beside the point!"

"And what _is_ your point Pig?"

"I've met a guy."

"Details."

"Tall, pale, handsome and single. He's an artist who's studying under Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Kurenai Yuuhi?! Isn't she like, one of the best?"

"Yup! And so is he! His name's Sai Tomoda and it's his first year of University too. He's a bit older than me though, by the looks of it. I'd say bout four months."

"Does he know you exist?"

"Somewhat. I was in our library looking at some books about famous art and hoping to be inspired to style my hair a bit differently because frankly, my plain ponytail's old."

"Old? I recall you saying that it was 'classic'."

"And efficient! But I want to experiment so badly and you're no longer around for me to play with! So, rather than use any of my new friends as my guinea pigs since that role is completely and forever claimed by you, I decided model myself. Anyway, Sai saw the book I was glancing over and he asked if I was going to check it out. I told him that I was just looking through it for inspiration and he told me he understood. We chatted for a while about what each of us was studying and different things that inspire us. After a while, I gave him the book to look through and he asked for my number so that he could have someone to quickly call up if he was lacking inspiration."

"Someone to call up if he was lacking inspiration? Well, I guess there are worse ways for a guy to get your number."

"I know, right? But anyway, we've scheduled a morning coffee date for Thursday and I'm at a complete loss what to wear!"

"And who better to call up than your best friend who knows your wardrobe off by heart?"

"_Exactly_! I _knew_ I picked you as my best friend for a reason!"

And as the girls tossed outfit proposals back and forth, Sakura found that she really didn't mind Ino's interruption so much.


	2. Rooftop

**Author's Note: **So, looks like this project might turn out better than I expected. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I have no idea why. It's really nice to be writing shorter chapters though. With all my other stories I try to fit in 3000 words or more but with this one I'm happy to leave them at around 1000. It's kind of nice to have a break from writing so much to writing a little. :) Oh, and for those who care, the last chapter of THMC is coming along quite nicely. I'm pretty sure I'll make my deadline of February 20th and I hope that it'll satisfy you all! The reason it's taking so long is because I'm kind of hitting a road block when I get to the SasuSaku fluff. I'm actually pretty terrible at writing it. -.-' So if there are any kind Samaritans out there, a PM with a few suggestions or advice would be so completely awesome. Thanks and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Taking Chances!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything.

* * *

**Taking Chances**

**2. Rooftop**

_Don't know much about your life and don't know much about your world...~_

Bored out of her mind, Sakura fell back on her bed and threw her arms over her sore eyes. No one had ever warned her how tough University studies would be; she was already sacrificing her late Saturday nights to keep up in all of her medical work. Her music wasn't coming along nearly as bad as she had thought, but as her sensei kept reminding her, there was always room for improvement.

Deciding that she had focused enough on schooling for that day, Sakura turned to her window that overlooked down-town Oto and opened it. Closing her eyes to the cool breeze and the typical evening-city noises, Sakura found herself in a state of semi-peace. The open window wasn't soothing her as much as she had hoped and she knew exactly why.

The open air and the sounds of the city were always associated with a sense of home. But this breeze was too cold to be one flying around Konoha and the noises were too musical, too harmonic. They weren't the busy, out-of-tempo hustles that she was so accustomed to hearing. In Oto, everything seemed to have a rhythm to it, Konoha operated on a much looser and disorganized level. And while neither one was exactly better or worse than the other…

Oto just wasn't home.

That was when Sakura heard a noise that sounded very much like it belonged in Konoha.

Straining to find that out-of-place sound, Sakura leaned closer to the world beyond her window. She could have sworn that she – Yes! There it was again! Someone nearby her window was lightly strumming a guitar in a seemingly random pattern that held no melody or tempo. Sakura was even sure that one or two of the strings were _out of tune_. Out of tune strings in Oto: the City of Music??

Scanning the roadside, Sakura was unable to pinpoint the source of the wonderful symphony. Curious and intrigued, Sakura carefully made her way outside to a fire escape. Once outside, it was clear to Sakura that the strumming was coming from somewhere not below, but _above_ her. Whoever was playing was situated on the roof of the building.

'_Well,'_ Sakura thought, _'I guess I'm heading up.'_

Climbing up and reaching the roof, Sakura took a moment to observe the scenery beneath her. The lights of the city below were beautiful and the expanse of the night sky crowning the tallest buildings took her breath away. Sakura was amazed at the view. The city had never looked that breathtaking from her apartment.

"It's not often I get visitors."

Startled, Sakura turned around only to be greeted with a reminder of why she had climbed up in the first place. There was a handsome guy – maybe a year older than her –sitting just a few feet away from her, towards the center of the rooftop. He was perched on a fold-up chair and had an acoustic guitar in his lap. Embarrassed and a little shy, Sakura scratched her neck and focused on his odd style of hair instead of his dark eyes.

"Sorry. I uh… didn't know anyone was up here." _'Oh good one Sakura, the first thing out of your mouth is a flat-out lie.'_ And judging by the smirk on the guy's face, he knew it too.

"I see. Came up for the view, huh?"

"Um… Sort of."

He laughed then and as Sakura felt her cheeks warm with a blush she absently thought, _'He has a really nice laugh.'_

"Well, if you're gonna keep me company why don't you pull up a chair?" He motioned towards a corner of the roof where a number of fold-up chairs were propped. Nodding and quickly arranging a seat for herself, Sakura sat and scratched her neck again.

"So I take it you're new to town?" He started.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, relieved that he had started the conversation, "I come from Konoha, just south-east of here."

"I know. I used to live in Konoha myself."

"Really? I don't remember seeing you around."

"That's because I moved here when I was about twelve years old." About to ask why he moved, Sakura was surprised when he continued, "Some family issue or other." He smirked at the surprise written on her face. He found that he liked her face. It was an expressive one – easy to read what was on her mind.

'_And right now,'_ he thought amusedly, _'she's wondering if I'm some sort of mind-reader.'_

"You're not some sort of mind-reader are you?"

Chuckling at the accuracy of his prediction, the guy replied, "Not exactly. I read faces and expressions – not minds."

The expression she wore then was odd. It was as if she were frightened that he were some sort of maniac but also slightly fascinated that he could tell what she was thinking just by her facial expressions.

"You… can tell what I'm thinking just by my face?"

He nodded. "It's really not so difficult once you take note of people's habits and practice watching them a lot."

Smiling, Sakura teased, "So you're some sort creep who likes to watch people and freak them out by telling them what they're thinking?"

He chuckled again and Sakura absently let another thought go by, _'I like making him laugh.' _

"That depends. Is it worse to be a girl too curious for her own good that she goes climbing fire escapes in search of a suspicious noise?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Sakura went for her neck again and averted her gaze. So he _did_ know she was lying earlier.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Sakura looked back to him. He was focusing on her hand rather curiously. "That scratching your neck thing."

Blushing deeper and scratching faster, Sakura said, "It's a habit. Whenever I get nervous or embarrassed I get this itch on my neck that doesn't go away."

"You don't say."

"No, really. And the more nervous I am the worse my itch."

"So judging by the way you're scratching right now, you must be nervous as hell."

Sakura gave a shaky giggle. "I've always been a bit wary of meeting new people."

He shrugged. "Don't be. It's not like I bite."

Sakura nodded with a smile and slowly, her scratching lessened before stopping altogether. It wasn't long after that when she widened her eyes in surprise.

"I just realized that I never told you my name!"

"No, you didn't." The already-familiar smirk made another appearance on her friend's oh-so-pretty face.

Reaching for her neck once more, Sakura said, "Sorry about that! I tend to become forgetful when I'm nervous and it -"

Rolling his eyes at her repetition he said, "What on Earth do you have to be nervous about?" Smirk. "Am I that good-looking?"

Sakura nearly choked on her spit and spent the next minute gaping like a fish and stuttering out odd sounds. The guy laughed again. Sakura found his laughter to be contagious and giggled along with him. Stopping suddenly, Sakura sweat dropped and asked, "I still haven't introduced myself have I?"

"No, you haven't."

"Right… I'm Sakura Haruno."

"It's nice to meet you Sakura. I am Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Past and Future

**Author's Note: **Not really much to say this time 'round. New chap, it's been a while, and I'm liking this story more with every chapter. So yeah. We'll see if I can keep that feeling throughout the whole thing. Hope you enjoy what you read!

**Disclaimer: **I'm going to be boring and just say that I do not own Naruto. (As if you didn't already know that.)

* * *

**Taking Chances**

**3. Past and Future **

_~You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out...~_

Sakura grew to like Sasuke quite quickly. He was charming, in a slightly obnoxious manner, but he was a person who traveled through life with a distinct aura of comfort. He looked so at home, Sakura thought, up on the roof in the dead of the night, his guitar on his lap and his eyes on the horizon. She had never known a home quite like that. Back in Konoha, her home was with her friends not her family; mom was too busy with decorating gardens all over the city and dad had a testy temper at best because of his attempt to quit smoking. Sure, she always felt at 'home' when she was with her friends but…

Watching Sasuke, it seemed that he was perfectly at home by himself. He looked as comfortable in solitude as he did when he was in her company and Sakura couldn't fathom why. She had never been alright being alone – it wasn't something she handled well. She was a social person, always needing the companionship of someone else.

Sakura was startled out of her discoveries when a small, round object landed in her lap. With little observation, Sakura discovered it was a 1 cent coin.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked the charming Uchiha with a smile. Sakura found herself smiling back as she played with the penny in her hands.

"I was just thinking… you always look so comfortable up here – even when you're by yourself."

It had been a little more than a week since she had first discovered him on the roof and Sakura had visited Sasuke every night. Around 11:30, she'd have finished her work for the day, called up Ino, emailed Hinata, and set out her outfit for the next day before climbing up her fire escape and pulling up a chair beside the ever-present Uchiha. When she crawled into bed her clock often read 12:45 and she would always smile at that, knowing that she had at least 15 minutes of listening to Sasuke play before he too would leave their secret perch. It made Sakura a little bit giddy to think that Sasuke serenaded her to sleep every night – even if he didn't know it.

"I enjoy being by myself sometimes."

"You do?" Sakura couldn't imagine ever wanting to be alone. She certainly hadn't liked being alone in her own house.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke shrugged, "I need a break every now and then. Don't you ever like to get away from it all?"

Sakura didn't meet his gaze. "I've never really had anything to get away from…"

Sasuke stared. Then he gently asked, "Your parents work a lot, don't they?"

"My mom does."

"Your dad?"

"He's been trying to quit smoking for years. To his credit, he's kept a good record for a long time now but it's given him a quick temper. He ends up yelling a lot."

Sasuke didn't say anything more, sensing that the topic wasn't the best one to discuss but unable to change the course of the conversation. So instead, Sasuke positioned his pick and started playing strings and chords at random. His 'composition' lasted only a few minutes before Sakura spoke up.

"Who's Itachi?"

Stopping his music, Sasuke turned and gave Sakura a questioning glance. She pointed to the side of his instrument, "The name is etched into your guitar – just above your own."

Looking down at the name with a gentle fondness in his eyes, Sasuke answered her question, "Itachi is my brother." Sakura could swear that it looked like Sasuke was cradling his guitar – like any parent would a child – and for the second time that night, Sakura was stunned. She had never known what it was like to have a sibling but she had always wanted one.

"Older or younger?"

"Older by about five years," Sasuke looked up to her with a small smile on his face, "he was my hero when I was growing up."

Sakura smiled, seeing the memories of a younger time shining in his eyes, "I can imagine. Was this his guitar then?"

Sasuke nodded. "He used to play for me when I had nightmares and couldn't get to sleep. He'd always been pretty passionate about music so he learned to play whatever instrument he could. Eventually though, the piano won him over and he left his guitar in my care."

"So, does he play professionally or…?"

"He didn't end up making much of a career out of it. He claimed that the piano would never become just a job for him and ended up taking a career as a journalist. He writes for 'The Akatsuki' and so he travels pretty often. But every time he's home he plays the piano whenever he can. Sometimes he plays for orphanages and old folk's homes and stuff. It doesn't sound like much but he likes doing it."

"That's really cool." And she meant it. Sakura had never really been all that passionate about anything in her life. Singing was fun but she had never truly fallen in love with it. And even though she was training to become a doctor, she wasn't so driven to do that either.

Sasuke chuckled at her starry-eyed expression. "Yeah, it is."

"So what about you? Are you going to play the guitar for the rest of your life?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I've always loved the guitar but…"

Sakura smelt a secret. "What?"

Sasuke blushed a little at her tone. He could tell that she was on to him. "It's nothing really."

"No! Tell me!" Sakura leaned forward in her seat and shone him her brightest smile.

"It's just that…" Sakura noticed him absent-mindedly adjusting the strings of his guitar. Looked like she wasn't the only one with a nervous habit. "Lately, I've thought about becoming a psychotherapist – since I'm so good at reading people and everything."

Sakura smiled. That sounded perfect. Leaning back into her seat, Sakura could already imagine him quietly examining a patient as they lay on some sort of ridiculous sofa, rattling off their life story. "I can see that."

"And you? What are your big plans for the rest of your life?"

"… I don't have any."


	4. More About You

**Author's Note: **Yay! Another chapter done! You know, I'm really having a lot of fun with this fic. It's cute and simple and I don't feel that it has to be more than that. :) Plus it's fun to write Sasuke with a different sort of personality - a laid-back, smooth talker who's happy being happy. Hopefully he's not _too_ out of character for you readers! Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope you've all come back to read this part! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I'm a little more concerned with the end of my school year and all the tests and projects I have left to accomplish than I am with taking over Naruto. So, for the moment, Naruto remains property of Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

**Taking Chances**

**4. More About You **

_~So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do...~_

"Tell me more about you're brother."

Sasuke shot her a funny face. "Itachi? Why?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm just curious. The way you talked about him the other night… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Technically, you didn't." Sasuke smirked when he saw her blush and reach up to scratch her neck. She was cute when she was flustered. "So what do you wanna know?"

"I dunno. Anything you feel comfortable sharing, I guess."

Sasuke laughed. He hadn't ever met someone who was quite like Sakura Haruno. She was eager to learn but wouldn't form questions. She was intelligent but she rarely took pride in it. She was easy for him to read but she was one heck of a crazy tale – it took him all he had just to keep up with her.

Quieting down and reminiscing, Sasuke absent-mindedly strummed the strings of his brother's guitar as he tried to think of how to begin the tale of his brother. "My dad was an ass."

"Was?"

"Oh he's not dead. Just, he was hard on Itachi and me when we were growing up. Now that we're out of the house and he's nearing retirement he's become a bit more relaxed but growing up with him was tough."

"What'd he do?"

"Professionally, he was head of the Konoha's Fire Department. The only reason we moved here was because my uncle – my dad's brother – pulled some hero crap and my dad couldn't handle it. Y'know, since Obito was his little brother he was supposed to protect? My dad and another guy were trapped in a fire one time. It was a pretty massive one too – nearly destroyed half the northern neighbourhood. When my uncle learned his brother was caught in the fire, he rushed in to save him. My dad and Kakashi were fine but… uncle Obito never made it out."

Sakura felt a bit out of place – again. Her father was an only child and her mother had a sister she never talked to. Yet again, Sakura found she couldn't relate to the feeling of having an uncle or aunt – let alone losing one. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah… He was pretty cool, uncle Obito. He used to take Itachi and me on trips to the amusement park all the time and he was always there to celebrate our birthdays with us. He didn't have a family of his own but he was dating some chick named Rin and things were getting pretty serious. A week before the incident, he asked me if I would be his ring bearer and proposed the next day. She refused though because quote-unquote 'he asked the question wrong'. He tried again the day before the fire and she accepted after a dozen roses and a candle-lit dinner. None of us ever saw it coming…"

"How'd your dad take it?"

"... I don't think he's ever really gotten over it. From all the stories I've heard, my dad and Obito were inseparable as kids. They were each other's best friend and did everything together. Uncle Obito was even my dad's best man when he married my mom."

"Wow…" Sakura was struck with a bitter sting of jealousy. She would never know what it was like to have a sibling. She didn't have a sister to be her maid of honour when she walked down the aisle.

"Yeah… Anyway, after that, dad started pushing me to be as good as Itachi was at everything. See, Itachi's pretty smart – 'gifted and talented' they tell us – and he's pretty much been perfect at all the things he's tried. I guess dad expected similar stuff from me."

"What happened?"

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as if the memories were small insects bothering his black mane. Sakura couldn't help but think it was sort of cute. "A lot of disappointment on my dad's part. I could never perform as well as my brother… I guess I was sorta jealous of Itachi in a lot of ways. He got all the praise from my dad and all I got was 'be more like your brother'."

Sakura looked down in thought for a moment. Unconsciously, she began to play with a long red ribbon that she had worn in her hair that day. "…Is that what having a sibling is like?"

"Sorta. But it's a lot of fun too. I remember, when I was little, every day I came home from school Itachi would help me with my homework and we'd help my mom make dinner by cutting tomatoes. Of course, I was never allowed to handle the knife by myself so I always had Itachi helping me. After dinner when Itachi didn't have work we'd play games whenever we could – hide-and-go-seek was always my favorite but I suspect Itachi preferred tag. When we got older we didn't hang out so much but I was always telling him about my day and listening to his music so we stayed pretty close." Sakura felt her heart warm up at the images that Sasuke created for her. Maybe she knew what it was like to have a sibling after all…

"So what's the story behind that ribbon?" Surprised, Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a questioning gaze. He pointed towards her hand which was still tangled in the accessory. "You've been playing with it and it looks a bit tattered. Means you got it a long time ago, right?"

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Yeah. My best friend Ino gave it to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm." Feeling that she owed him a story, Sakura thought back to the days of her childhood. "I was at a daycare a lot as a kid and none of the other kids would really play with me – except Ino. See, everyone else loved playing _in_side; they'd draw pictures or make crafts or play with blocks or dolls or cars but Ino and I just couldn't stay away from the backyard. That's where we spent most of our time together. Mostly we'd just watch the clouds or try to climb trees or make flower jewelry for each other. Her mom owns a flower shop, y'know, and Ino taught me everything she learned from her mom.

Eventually we grew out of daycare and into school so before I knew it, Ino's place became my second home. Her mom would spend hours teaching us how to arrange flowers, and what each one meant, and how to care for them and stuff. Ino and I used to have competitions over who could make the prettiest bouquet and get people on the street to judge them. She always won almost every time.

There was one arrangement I made that was so perfect. It was pretty simple, just a calla lily and a couple stems of heather for colour, with one small branch of baby's breath to frame the lily – it was gorgeous! It was the first time I beat Ino in anything so she gave me this ribbon as a prize. I've kept it ever since and we've stayed best friends till now."

Sasuke had a grin on his face when she finished her tale. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it. It looked playful but it also looked as if it were saying 'caught you'.

Shifting in her seat a bit, Sakura nervously asked, "What?"

Sasuke's grin grew wider. "Nothing."

"No, seriously!" Sakura exclaimed while reaching a hand out to his knee. It was the first time she touched him. "Why are you grinning like that?"

Turning out to the city, but keeping his grin in place, Sasuke began strumming his guitar to a tune without rhythm.

"Sasuke!" Sakura felt a smile of her own creep on to her face. Why was it that his smiles were so contagious?

"You'll see."


	5. Dreams

**Author's Note:** Alright! Another chapter down! Too bad it took me two months to do it. I'm sorry guys! :( Y'know, I really thought that the summer would free up my writing time but somehow I forgot about Summer School! (Don't judge. It was that or getting a summer job. Which would probably be more time-consuming.) Just be assured, I AM still writing; just at a much slower pace than I would like. Also, I've gotten reintroduced to Yu-Gi-Oh! and am now writing a few stories for that anime. So, basically, I'm horrible in my loyalty to you guys. I hope this chapter can start to make up for it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I know it. You know it. We all know it. ICE CREAM IS BEST IN WINTER! XD Also, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Taking Chances**

**5. Dreams**

_~I just wanna start again and maybe you could show me how to try~_

"So, I was just thinking," Sasuke started. Sakura looked at him, showing she was paying attention.

This was their first time meeting somewhere other than the apartment's rooftop and it kind of threw off Sakura's inner balance. It was somehow… odd to see Sasuke in the daylight. The dark of the night had always been their time but now that Sasuke was breaking the rules… it just felt weird. But Sakura supposed it was worth it. Especially to see her friend's handsome features accentuated by sunlight.

"You didn't happen to attend Sarutobi Elementary, did you?"

Sakura's eyes widened for a second in surprise. "I did actually. How'd you know?"

Sasuke chuckled and reached out to twine a lock of her bright hair in his fingers. "Not too easy to forget pink hair, Haruno. I already told you that I used to live in Konoha."

"Well, yeah, but," Sakura had a little bit of trouble concentrating on what she was saying; he was still holding her hair, "I thought that you lived on the other side of town or something. You never mentioned that we went to the same school!"

"I guess I didn't." He released her hair and Sakura found breathing to be a little easier.

"How come I don't remember you?"

"My devilish good looks must have driven you so mad in to infatuation that you lost your mind when I moved away. You probably forced yourself to forget me to avoid lingering effects of trauma."

Sakura hit him. "Oh, stop boosting your ego! It's probably causing global warming!" She smiled when she heard him laugh but then had to wonder if she was right. Because when he pulled her into an apologetic one-armed hug, she swore the temperature rose about ten degrees.

"Okay, so _maybe_ the actual story is, I was a grade ahead of you and we never had a chance to really meet. Is that better?"

The fact that his arm was still casually slung over her shoulders and his gorgeous eyes were on hers giving her his complete attention? "Much."

And to prove she wasn't affected by their unusual proximity, she gently elbowed him in the gut – but not with enough force to push him away.

Hoping to distract herself from his arm – his well-muscled arm – Sakura started up a new topic of conversation. "So. You never did tell me where you're whisking me off to."

"No, I didn't." He replied, the charming smirk ever-present on his face.

Pinching his arm in playful annoyance, Sakura lightly whined, "C'mon Sasuke! Will you just tell me where we're going?"

"Remember how you told me that you and your friend used to play in her mom's flower shop all the time?"

"Yeah, you know, Ino and I actually ended up working there part-time when we were old enough."

Sasuke's smirk grew. "Funny how that isn't surprising. Well, a friend of my brother's happens to have a family-owned flower shop here in Oto."

"And?"

"And this year, the oldest, Nagato, moved to Tsuchi to start crafting jewelry. The store's been a pair of hands short ever since but they refuse to hire anybody who doesn't know their way around the flowers."

Sakura froze. "Wait. Sasuke, you didn't!"

"What? It's only a hands-on interview. Look, you don't have to take the job if you don't want it – that is, if they'll even consider hiring you."

"But I -"

"Love flower arranging. You talked about it with so much passion and happiness; I _had_ to sign you up for this."

"But, Sasuke," Sakura looked down to her feet. She really wasn't so sure about flower arranging without Ino and interviews had always made her nervous. That's why she took a job at Ino's shop – she had already been well known there.

Sasuke moved his hands to grasp her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Look, if it turns out to be a horrible experience, I'll take you out to dinner to make up for it." She still didn't look too convinced. Sasuke let out a sigh, hoping to maintain his patience, "Sakura, I'm not asking you to slay a tiger. I'm not even asking you to take the job; I'm just going to introduce you. Okay?"

Looking into his assuring eyes, Sakura surrendered and gave a small nod. And when Sasuke gave her a heart-warming smile, she knew that this entire thing would be worth whatever amount of trouble.

They arrived at the store shortly after that. Sakura barely had enough time to read 'Roses and Violets' on the outdoor sign before Sasuke dragged her inside the small shop. Inside was a single man, obviously waiting for someone to bring something up front from the back. Sakura was just hit with the shock of the similarities, when the man looked up and smiled at the two of them.

"If it isn't my little brother," he said as he straightened up.

Sasuke smiled. "Itachi," he replied, embracing his brother in a short man-hug. Sakura, feeling that she was somehow intruding, shifted her gaze around the store. The arrangement of the different bouquets displayed in the store window caught her attention but, before she could reason out why, Sasuke had maneuvered her around to face Itachi.

"Sakura, this is my brother," she took his outstretched hand and offered him a sheepish smile, "Itachi, this is Sakura."

"Sakura, ne?"

"Haruno," Sakura clarified, "It's nice to meet you."

"And it is very nice to meet _you_." Sakura blushed when he sent a grin her way. If the looks hadn't convinced her that the Uchiha brothers were related, the charm certainly had. Although, they smiled differently; Sasuke's grin could be arrogant, teasing, and proud – a borderline smirk. Itachi's grin seemed more genuine – pleasant, polite, and amused, maybe inquisition.

Itachi took back his hand but not his gaze, which was just as powerful as his smile, and opened his mouth to say something more when a girl interrupted him by appearing through the door behind the counter. Her hair, face, and shirt were dripping with water, as if she had just stepped out of a shower. The most distinguishing thing about her was the white rose tucked behind her ear. Sakura guessed she looked around Itachi's age.

"Sorry for the wait, Itachi," she passively said, as if she really were not sorry at all, while dumping a handful of chrysanthemums on the counter, "Yahiko was having trouble with the damn hose."

Itachi chuckled but quickly disguised it as a cough when the girl sent him a fierce glare. She began grumbling under her breath and adjusted some blue hair that had nearly gotten caught in her nose stud.

Pushing a couple buttons on the register, the girl reached out a hand towards Itachi and said, "That'll cost you twenty-seven dollars straight."

"Do I get a card with that?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently, "You know you do, just don't forge my handwriting and try to say they're from me."

Itachi snorted playfully, "Please. If you were ever going to give Kisame anything, you'd choose a cactus, wouldn't you?"

Konan shrugged as she counted out his change, "For your information, cacti symbolize endurance. What's wrong with sending that kind of message to a friend in the hospital?"

"He doesn't have to 'endure' squat. He's only there for bed rest and the doctor's peace of mind."

"Right," Konan argued as she slapped the chrysanthemums into Itachi's hand, "and that's why you've decided to, instead, send him cheerfulness and good rest."

Itachi uncharacteristically spat out his tongue. Konan ignored him.

Looking up, she finally took notice of the other people present, and said, "Sasuke!" She extenuated her good mood by ruffling a hand through his hair, like one would expect from an older sister, "Good to see you, runt. School's going well I hope."

Sasuke shrugged, "As well as can be expected. Anyway, this is Sakura – the girl I was telling you about."

"Your girlfriend, right?" Sasuke shot her a _look_. Konan sighed, "Or 'friend'; whatever. You say she knows her way around flowers? Well she better. Because if she wants this job, she's gonna have to really impress me. You know that I can't _stand_ peop-"

Sakura, who had gone back to staring at the display of bouquets after she had caught her first glimpse of the girl, and who had heard none of the previous conversation, finally figured out what about the display had caught her interest.

Absently, she muttered, "The bouquets are wrong…"

"What was that?" Konan barked.

Sakura jumped. She hadn't meant to voice her thoughts aloud. But a quick glance at both Uchiha brothers told her that she had no way to take back what she said or cover it up. Konan had caught her words, and she was waiting for an explanation.

Flushed and nervous, Sakura stammered, "The bouquets – in the window display – they're… fighting each other."

Konan's eyebrows rose. "Fighting each other?"

Sakura looked to the floor; she felt like such an idiot. Konan gazed thoughtfully at the display. After a few moments, her eyes widened.

"You mean those pink ones, don't you? The two beside each other?"

Sakura nodded and Konan grew a small, small smile. She just might grow to like this girl of Sasuke's.

"Impressive." Sakura's head shot up in surprise and the Uchiha brothers traded looks. Konan used her arms to lean against the counter and stared into Sakura's eyes, challenging her. Sakura found she couldn't look away from Konan's steady blue gaze.

"So, Sakura-girl," Konan started, "what do you suggest we do to cease the battle?"


	6. Just Between Brothers

**Author's Note: Points to make: I'm a jerk for leaving this for four months, I know. And I can't promise that the wait for the chapter after this will be any shorter. I suck, I know.**

**On a brighter note, this is a favorite chapter of mine. All Itachi and Sasuke interaction! C: Also, this chapter reveals lots more about Sasuke's backstory so I think you guys will enjoy it (even if it is kinda sad - spoiler!). I'm thinking that next chapter, Sakura will discover all that you get to discover now but I'm still playing with it. You guys have anything you want to see happen next? Tell me in a review or message! **

**Taking Chances**

**6. Just Between Brothers **

_~And maybe this is goin' too fast. And maybe it's not meant to last…~_

"She's awfully cute."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his brother's remark. It seemed an odd thing for him to say, especially while he was typing up one of Sasuke's papers due the next day.

Mistaking the eyebrow as questioning, Itachi explained further, "That Sakura-girl of yours. I see why you've taken such a liking to her."

"Do you, now?" Sasuke drawled, absently flipping his text to the next page. He had very little interest in discussing this with his brother in their shared apartment.

It had been a week since Sakura had been hired at Roses and Violets and she seemed to be getting on very well. She had finally started to become comfortable in Konan's presence and even grew a small liking to Yahiko when she met him. Apparently she thought he seemed quite clueless and, as a result of that trait, cute. Sasuke vaguely wondered if that's what Sakura first thought about every guy she met.

"She's friendly, helpless and sweet. You're gentle, supportive and considerate. She's perfect for you!"

Sasuke snorted as he scribbled away at his notes; it was amusing to hear Itachi go off on a sappy romance tirade, even if it was done mostly to irritate him. "Actually, she's new to Oto and without a friend. It would've been wrong not to do something."

"Yes, no one disagrees with that, little brother. But meeting her every night? Providing her with a job? Going for coffee every day after classes? Walking her to the shop every shift she has? Admit it, you're already hooked!"

"Go suck face with Konan, Itachi."

"Not a bad idea. But Sakura might feel awkward while working in the shop. Perhaps I should lend her my key so she can keep you company here?"

Sasuke tried very hard to ignore his brother's laugh as he threw a couch pillow in the elder's direction.

The following silence was unexpected from either brother but once it settled, neither did anything to break it. For a few minutes, the only sounds to be heard were the rustles of paper and the press of a laptop's keyboard. It was the vibration of Sasuke's cell phone that broke their recently solidified concentration.

Dismissing the business of his brother, Itachi once again returned to transferring the written words on to the open Word document but became distracted when he noticed Sasuke stuffing his still-vibrating phone down the side of the couch.

Itachi's face became a little more somber. "Karin, was it?"

"Yeah," Sasuke spat.

Itachi gave a small sigh, "You're still sore over that?"

"Am I not allowed to be?"

"No, it's just foolish of you. It's not as if she started the relationship with the intention of hurting you. She's not really at fault."

Sasuke scowled and looked away from his brother's piercing gaze. That was a pathetic excuse and he knew it. "So you're on her side?"

"There are no sides, Sasuke. What happened, happened unplanned. She didn't mean for it to happen, and neither did Suigetsu for that matter. You can't always beat fate, little brother."

Suigetsu. Sasuke mentally frowned at the fact that he hadn't seen his best friend in ages. Absently, he wondered if a swimming competition was coming up soon and he had simply been too busy practicing. Or maybe all Suigetsu's time had been taken up by his _girlfriend._ The very thought soured Sasuke's mood considerably.

Attempting to get away from his thoughts, Sasuke scoffed, "Didn't know you still believe in fate, Itachi."

Itachi gave off a gentle smile and replied, "Hard not to with the way life often plays out, don't you think?"

"No, I don't."

"You can't tell me that things don't happen for a reason, Sasuke."

"And you can't tell _me_ that the future can't be changed!"

"But why are you always so concerned for the future?" It was a question that he had wanted to ask Sasuke for many years. Prodding further, Itachi continued, "You're not there yet, you can't do much to affect what you don't know will happen; I don't understand why you won't live _now_, little brother - in the present."

Sasuke gripped his left shoulder tightly – his scar was burning with the memory. "Because I don't want to lose someone precious to me ever again," he confessed.

A quiet fell over the two as both remembered times filled with sugar cookies, kisses on boo-boos, stories by the fireplace, tomato stained cutting boards, a musical laugh and the warmest of hugs.

"You're talking about mom, aren't you?" Itachi gently pressed. His brother said nothing. "Sasuke, you had nothing to do with what happened – it was an accident."

Sasuke often became angry whenever anyone spoke of the 'accident' turned 'tragedy'. They had no idea, absolutely _no idea_ what he had had to do with the accident! He had never told anyone after the fact – why bother when already he hadn't spoken when it really could have counted? He had seen the other car – he had _seen_ him! He had been too young at the time to know what was odd about such a fast-moving vehicle so he hadn't paid it any mind and listened to his dear mother as she asked him important questions and held his hand across the street...

"_You'll always look out for your baby brother or sister, won't you Sasuke?"_

"_Of course, mom! I'll be the best big brother, even better than Itachi! You just wait and see!"_

_She laughed .And then she screamed._

_And the next few memories were a shove to his back, the smell of gas, the sting of concrete, the sound of a collision, the shine of a million diamond shards falling to the ground, a burning agony in his left shoulder and a mother who wasn't asking him where it hurt._

Itachi had moved to sit beside him when Sasuke broke away from his memories. His brother had placed a hand over his own on his shoulder, prying his fingers away and making sure that he didn't apply damaging pressure. It's what Itachi had always done, through both their lives (_piggy back rides, and songs late at night; a warrior to combat the monsters in the closet, and a sparring partner in the art of tickling; a person he could trust to hide the broken vase, and keep the knife from harming his fingers_). He was a good big brother – something Sasuke never got to test for himself.

His rage spent for now, Sasuke released his shoulder and relaxed his body – it was suddenly very tired.

"Was that fated to happen too? Mom dying?"

Itachi sighed. Sasuke had asked him this question many times before and he had never been satisfied with the answer.

"Fate isn't about dreading what comes next or blaming unfortunate events on something predetermined – it's about realizing that some things are out of your hands, learning to accept that, and move on."

"Move on to what?"

"The next good thing that happens."


End file.
